


Strawberry

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Strawberries bring out the erotic side of Ethan. Who knew right?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is another birthday present I wrote for @the-pale-goddess in tumblr ❤. She loves smut,so here you go😽🍓!

You make yourself comfortable on his couch after a long day, grabbing the box of fresh strawberries Sienna gave you.

"Ethan? Do you want strawberries?"

"No thanks. Who eats strawberries at night anyways?"

You shrug, opening the box.

He throws a look at you as you bring one to your lips and you look back.

His eyes fall on your mouth while you suck and lick on the strawberry fondly. You can see the way his eyes darken, baby blue turning into a darker shade of ocean blue.

You smirk, sucking harder on the strawberry. He swallows heavily, his pupils dilating.

  


'It's turning him on! Heck yeah! Score!'

You grab onto his forearm, licking your lips.

"Rookie stop!"

"Mmmhh...."

You moan, softly biting on the strawberry, your lips coating with it's juices.

His jaw contracts and he growls,

"Don't test my patience! For fucks sake!" 

You whine, showing your best puppy dog eyes,

"Why? Why should I stop eating the strawberry?"

He grabs your waist, moving you towards him,

"You love playing the 'Innocent Babygirl' at times like this, don't you?"

You pout, poking his nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course,how would you know? You're my Rookie after all, I need to teach you everything, don't I?"

He leans in,his hot breath fanning over your face.

"The thing is that....the way you're using your mouth on the strawberry is really suggestive. And you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you, don't you?"

He kisses the nape of your neck,his beard tickling your sensitive skin as he inhales your scent. 

You flush at his words, and you look down. He unbuttons the white shirt (It's his of course!) you were wearing, leaving small bites down your cleavage.

He forces you to look at him, his gaze smoldering. 

"Put the strawberry back in your mouth."

You give him a shaky nod, putting the strawberry in your mouth.

The next moment he attacks your mouth like a hungry animal, his teeth sinking on the strawberry. You moan,and he eagerly swirls your tongue with his, all while enjoying the strawberry.

Your body quakes a little from the overwhelming pleasure, and he keeps ravishing you. The sweet yet tart flavour of the strawberry engulfs your taste buds. He groans, pushing you back on the couch as he hovers over you. Feeling desperate,he squeezes your breast roughly, the slight tinge of hurt doubling the pleasure. 

After who knows how long, you pull away, your lungs burning. You puff in deep breaths, sweet oxygen filling you in. He touches his forehead with yours, pressing a soft peck against your lips.

He holds you until your breathing comes back to normal. He chuckles,

"That strawberry was good I guess. But it's not really up to my standards."

"Why...? It was pretty tasty. Don't you dare insult my friend's gift!"

"Why settle for an ordinary strawberry when you simply own the best one....?"

"The...best- strawberry? You own it? How...? Why did you never share it with me?"

"Oh god! Stop playing innocent please! I know how you're a little devil inside this angel look." 

"Um.....?"

He shakes his head, his fingers pulling down your panties.

"Hmm, let me show you how I enjoy my strawberry."

Suddenly everything makes sense to you, and you lick your lips instinctively. You watch him placing butterfly kisses here and there on your belly before parting your legs.

He moves his index finger through your soaked folds, humming appreciatively.

"The juiciest strawberry in the world."

He puts the finger in his mouth, his eyes locking with yours. You gulp a little, blushing.

"Look at me,Casey. I want you to look at me when I eat you up."

Your thighs shake slightly from his words, and he gives them a firm squeeze.

You focus your attention on him, and he he puts your right leg on his shoulder.

"There you go. Such a good girl!"

You watch the tip of his tongue slowly peeking out, and hold on the back of the couch tightly. You feel his hot breath approaching you, and after a long time, he finally gives you a long lazy lick. 

You shudder as his tongue brushes against your most sensitive places, and your head lolls back. An immediate sharp slap on your butt causes you to almost jump.

"What did I tell you, Rookie? Do I need to repeat?"

"Aah-! So-sorry! I won't-"

But your words turn into a long purr as he pushes his tongue inside you. 

Your eyes blur a little as he enters you. Your inner walls squeeze him as if welcoming him.  
He grunts, pushing harder and deeper, your essence filling his mouth.

Your toes curl, and he softly brushes his thumb on your clit. Your hips buck up, trying to move with his ministrations as he delves his tongue in and out, his thumb rolling your clit expertly.

You push him with your heel, wanting him more close. He groans, the vibrations going straight into your core. You moans paired up with the sound of him lapping you echoes through the living room of his apartment.

You wound your fingers in his hair, urging him to go harder. He softly plucks his tongue out, eagerly licking you. He wraps his lips around the sensitive nub, sucking and grazing his teeth. 

"Ethan!" 

You pull on his thick locks, and he gives your clit a soft bite. Your head hits the couch, and you feel how painfully close you are from the sweet release. It seems he knows it very well too as he probes deeper into you, his index finger and thumb pinching your clit. 

You writhe uncontrollably as you climb up to the pinnacle faster, you breath coming out as short bursts of pants. 

"Let go."

He commands, his voice ringing inside you. He goes harder, his tongue brushing all the right spots inside you. He pressures your clit harder, and suddenly the world goes all black around you. You scream his name, your body shaking from the pleasure waves crashing down on you.

He growls happily as the gush of your nectar hits his tongue, and he keeps his mouth guided on you as you ride all the waves of your orgasm.

When you finally open your eyes, he climbs up on top of you. You grip on his shoulders, delirious.

"See? I told you that I ownthe tastiest strawberry in this world."

You flush, hiding your face in his chest while he chuckles.

  


  


  



End file.
